Lucky Man
by iDrownFishes0
Summary: A disgusting and depraved story about degeneracy taking place at the Belladonna household, instigated by everybody's favorite MILF. Rated M for sexual content. Of course. I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, etc. you know the drill.


Blake sat in her old living room, sunken in cozily on the couch with a book in hand. She'd been lost in it for over an hour, and now it was just getting to the good part. Her wide eyes focused on the page. The heroine had been captured by a rival clan, two burly men toying with her body and forcing hot, sloppy kisses on her. They parted her kimono, and ran their hands down her skin unti-

"Hey Blake, what do you say we play monkey in the middle with your new boy-toy?"

"MOM!" Blake covered her mouth, startled at how loud her yell was in the late night. She slammed her book face down in her lap, watching her mother, Kali, come up from behind. "I mean, what are you doing up?"

She circled around and gingerly sat next to Blake. "Waiting until we could be alone, so that I could tell you that I want to peel Sun's banana, if you know what I mean."

Blake fidgeted with her hair and felt her face heat up. How could she forget her mother's shameless sense of humor? "Okay, ha-ha, very funny. For the record, he is not my boy-t-… he's not… not _that_."

"Not what?" Kali grinned slyly. "Boy-toy?"

"Boyfriend. He's not my boyfriend."

"But you do like him. I see the way you throw glances at each other, looking away when the other catches you. You both are so adorable! I want to just eat you both up." Kali put her hands to her cheeks, closing her eyes with a dopey smile.

Blake was about to object, but the words caught in her throat. There had been so much going on and too much to worry about, making her afraid to really pursue a relationship. But to say she didn't like him was not accurate, and to try and claim that Sun was not interested in her, after all he had done, would just be foolish.

"Ahh, you hesitated! You do like him."

"Okay, fine, he's cute. But Mom… that idea is crazy. For so many reasons."

"Hey, is that the new Ninjas of Love book?" Blake's eyes widened. She looked down and tried to hide it, but before she knew it, it was already out of her lap and in her mother's hands. "Hey!" She whined.

"Relax sweetie, I know all about your love of this kind of material. Where do you think you get your tastes from? I especially like the part where Kasumi teaches her young, female disciples all sorts of new tricks. You know the one, where she uses a man to demonstrate?"

Blake's mouth fell agape. At least her mother had the courtesy to wait until no one was around for this conversation, so that no one had to watch her die of humiliation. _Oh no, she's right. That was one of my favorite parts too._

"Ugh, mom..." Kali only wore a satisfied smile. God, sometimes she hated how her mother just knew everything.

"… what do you even see in him? He acted like a complete idiot on that first day."

"Oh, I know!" Kali gushed. "It's one of my favorite fantasies! There's nothing cuter than a nervous young man."

Stray thoughts of various scenes in her favorite book series, and all the myriad possibilities her mother probably had in mind, left a feeling deep in Blake's gut that became a warmth pooling between her legs. A large part of her hated herself for it, but a thought occurred… she would probably never have the chance to do something like this again.

Oh, why did she have to read those books all the time, and let them give her ideas?

"I _know_ you're considering it, rubbing your thighs together like that."

She stopped dead still, and groaned. She had not even realized she was doing that. "That is _so_ not the point!"

Blake huffed. "Mom, I do like Sun… I think. I've thought about starting something for months, but… after all of the chaos that has happened? It's just not a good time when there's so much going on. I have to right the wrongs I've done before anything else."

"Nonsense." Kali's smile lost some it's suggestiveness, and became the more familiar look of tender care that only a mother could have. She put her arms around Blake, and held her close, lovingly petting and stroking her head.

"Sweetie, there never is going to be that 'good' time. If you keep hesitating, you'll never get what you want." Blake leaned into the embrace, resting her head on Kali's shoulder. Warmth seeped soothingly into her. "I know that after the White Fang, you find it hard to trust and let people in. But that's what love is! To be vulnerable. You won't find true fulfillment until you risk getting hurt."

Blake put an arm around her mother, and laughed a little bit. Maybe her excuse was flimsy, if her mother saw through it that easily. She had even been kind and sensitive enough to not bring up Adam's name directly. "That was very poignant… for someone trying to score a threesome with her daughter involved."

"My various interests and motherly wisdom are not mutually exclusive," Kali replied without missing a beat. "Take after Momma, and be direct with Sun. What do you say?"

Blake paused "… Are you going to embarrass me in front of him?"

"Oh absolutely." Kali gave her a wide, toothy smile. Blake's face fell, and looked off to the side. _Right. Stupid question._

"... So, how do you suppose we do this?"

* * *

A few nights later, Sun and Blake split off from each other, Blake saying something about how she had to go home early and "get ready".

All day she had been shooting funny looks at Sun, as if she were apprehensive about something. He tried asking her, wanting to help, but she was unresponsive and cryptic as she had ever been. If there was one thing he learned though, it was that if he kept at it, she would come around eventually.

Despite her weirder-than-normal behavior, Sun came in the Belladonna household with a pep in his step, from making his usual rounds around the neighborhood. He called out. "Hey Blake, where are you! I actually got some more signatures this time!"

"Is that you Sun?" He heard Kali call from another room. "Could you be a dear and help me with something?"

Sun couldn't resist if he tried, and bounded into the kitchen. "What can I do for you, Mrs. B?"

He found Kali on her hands and knees, bent over with her hand beneath the kitchen cabinet, her rear facing him.

"Oh dear~" She said, swinging her hips from side-to-side much more than necessary. "I dropped a utensil down here and I just can't seem to reach!"

Sun stared wide-eyed at the display, and when she looked back at him with a coy smile, he spluttered and quickly looked to the side. "Uh, of course! But if you can't reach with your hand than I don't think mine would… fit… either?"

Sun struggled to look at anything else, stealing glances at Kali's arched back and full hips. He had no idea why she insisted on staying like that, or why she grinned broadly in his direction.

In a way, it was absolutely frustrating. These few weeks of being a guest had given Sun time to become acquainted with Kali's mischievous sense of humor. Something told him that she knew exactly what she did to him, and got a kick out of teasing him with goods that he could never have. It was probably something she did often to her husband, or any other male that might be around. Even knowing that, the bad thoughts she made him have never ceased, and the consistent straining of his pants was uncomfortable and maddening. _Bad Sun, bad!_

"I can _not_ believe that this is working." Blake's voice cut the air from the opposite doorway and made Sun jump. She had gotten into something more comfortable, a plain white T-shirt and extremely cozy-looking, black polyester pants. He coughed. "Heeeyy, Blake! I was just calling you over! And your mom wanted help with something! So I'm here now! Helping! And nothing else!"

"Stop shouting."

"Okay!" He scratched the back of his head and forced a laugh, until it petered out and became him clearing his throat. Blake rolled her eyes and went to stand close to him. "You are so dumb sometimes. You're lucky you're cute," she deadpanned.

It sure sounded like Blake, but her usual, confident coolness faltered subtly, refusing to look Sun directly in the eye.

"Sun, dear." Kali got up and approached the two. "That utensil can wait. But there really is something we both need your help with, Blake and I. Something only you can do."

She placed her open palm on Sun's bare chest, and sultrily looked at him through her lashes. "It's in my bedroom. You'll want to be nice and comfortable for it."

Sun was certain that Kali felt his heart beat against her palm, while he stared bug-eyed at her. He knew for sure that something was different now, and wondered why the perceptive Blake wasn't reacting to it. He glanced back and forth between the ladies, lingering too long on Kali's breasts. "Um, Blake… Is it okay if I…?"

"Yes Sun, it is."

Sun gulped and collected himself. "I would wrestle an Ursa if you asked me to, Ma'am."

She giggled. The sound tickled his ears and sent shivers down his spine. She walked over to the doorway, gracefully swaying her hips from one side to the other. She made a 'come-hither' motion with her finger.

"Call me Kali."

She disappeared behind the doorway, while Sun desperately tried to keep his mind from going to those bad, totally awesome places. Especially in the presence of Blake. "Well, go on," she said beside him.

 _I just have to move some furniture or something,_ Sun dared not hope for anything more interesting. Aside from the obvious disappointment, it would be humiliating to expect things and then be wrong. Neither Blake nor Kali would ever let him live it down!

He entered the room to find Kali sitting on her bed, removing the black, outer layers of her normal outfit, leaving her in a white, robe-like garment. Again, Sun wrenched his look away. "Don't mind me you two, I'm just getting a little more comfortable."

"Subtle," Blake mumbled. She turned deliberately toward Sun, and he looked back. "Listen, Sun… there's something overdue that I feel like I should give you. I've just been afraid to do it… I still am, a little."

Sun went back to scratching the back of his head, thankful to have his attention pulled elsewhere. "Aw Blake, you don't have to give me any gift. You know I'd do anything for you."

The words came out before he could stop them. Maybe not his best choice, but it was honest. He smiled genuinely and looked to the side, feeling his face heating. He hardly registered two soft hands being placed upon his shoulders as she stood on her toes to reach his lips.

Sun squeaked. An alien feeling of supreme warmth and softness washed over him from head to toe, and left him lightheaded. Only after it was done, and seeing Blake's gorgeous face lean away from his own, did he realize what just happened. He missed the feeling already.

"Uh… uh?" He said, intelligently.

"Oooh, very nice." Kali strutted up to them both. "I was hoping to see a bit more tongue though."

" _Mom_ ," Blake's ears plastered against her head, while she bumped her forehead against Sun's chest. Kali sultry giggling filled the air once more. "You both are sooo adorable!"

She glanced down mischievously. "And it looks like Sun likes your treatment, sweetie."

Both Sun and Blake glanced down. Sun did not realize how tight his shorts had felt all the sudden. His first instinct was to turn away and hide, but Blake's light embrace stopped him. "I'm sorry. It has a mind of it's own."

"A mind of it's own?" Kali questioned. "Does that mean you don't find us attractive, young man?"

"No!" He answered, too quickly. "I mean..."

Kali grinned knowingly, and sat down on her knees in front of him, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. "I just love teasing people," she said, fiddling with the zipper on his shorts. "In more ways then one. Just knowing that you can affect people in such a way, watching them become like putty in your hands."

She slid the zipper down, and softly blew air against his crotch. Sun felt both too cold and too warm all at once. He didn't think he had ever been harder in his life. _This is actually happening!_

She ran all four of her fingers against the bulge, tickling him. A very visible shiver ran through his whole body, and he had to put a hand on the wall to stabilize himself. "Sun, we're going to give you a night you will never forget."

"We?" He managed to squeak out, before Blake kneeled down next her mother. Her face was a warm pink, and he could see that she was biting the inside of her lip, breathing slow and heavy. He was so enraptured with the sight, he hardly noticed Kali grabbing his shorts by the sides and firmly pulling down. Cool air startled him as his manhood was on full, proud display, hard and prominent as could be.

The two women stared for a moment, making him self-conscious. "What? Nothing wrong with it, is there?"

Kali put her dainty palm up against it, making him inhale sharply. The length was just a bit longer than her hand. "You do not disappoint, young man. See Blake, men are very sensitive about what they're packing. You should always be sure to show it love and encouragement, and you'll be rewarded for it~."

Blake stared for a moment longer, before approaching. She brought her head up to Sun's abs, and kissed there, making the area twitch beneath her lips. She slowly trailed downward, until she gathered her courage and laid a sweet, affectionate kiss just beneath the head, all while keeping eye contact. "She's right Sun. You've got a nice dick."

"Blake..." Sun couldn't believe what he was hearing out of her. Then again, he could hardly think straight at all, his mind filled with nothing but want. _If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up._

"Help me with this next part, sweetie." Kali started her own series of small kisses on his manhood, before running her tongue slowly from the base to his head. Sun could not hold back a grunt, the feeling of warm wetness consuming him completely.

Not wanting to be outdone, Blake's tongue peeked out from her mouth and flitted experimentally along his length. Sun didn't know what to say, and decided it'd be best not to think too much at this point. He put his hands to their heads and softly stroked the black, feline ears their heads, earning an appreciative moan out of them both. Every now and then, during their motions, their lips and tongues would meet, making Kali grin wider.

"Keep going Blake," Kali instructed while she moved down further. Sun's jaw dropped when he felt his balls suddenly being manipulated, and encompassed by her mouth. Sun resisted crying out, nervous that he would feel terrible pain any second, but only the oddest, most pleasant feeling came over him. Never had he dreamed of receiving such treatment.

"Mmm," Kali moaned, as if she were enjoying a tasty treat. Even Blake stopped and stared for a moment, watching her mother become enraptured in her activity. "Wow, mom."

Kali smiled, and her eyes met Sun's. He saw that her pupils had become thin slits, like a predator eyeing it's next snack. This, coupled with very subtle discomfort and pain, was amazing, if a little intimidating.

Sun's attention being drawn so effectively made a little jealousy bubble in Blake.

"Sun," Blake grabbed his attention, trying to look more confident and in-control than she was. "My eyes are up here."

Sun gave a short laugh. "Of course, sorry."

While Kali only became more aggressive and lost in her actions, Blake steeled herself in the hopes that she could keep up. Sun tangled his hand into her hair while she descended on his head. She came back up with a popping sound, and went down again.

She started a slow, uneven rhythm. Her eyes, betraying her shyness, kept Sun's gaze while clumsily moved herself forward and back. He tightened his grip on both of their heads, unable to get enough. Although Blake took it slow and never made it far past the tip, Sun was visibly shaking and clenching his jaw. He felt himself throb in her mouth. "Good Lord, I'm about to fall over."

Kali halted and took a deep and much needed breathe. "Well you'd better not! We're just getting started."

Kali sat on her knees closer to Blake, and tenderly moved her hair behind her (human) ears and out of her way. Sun relinquished his grip on Blake and let Kali take over. "Don't be afraid to use your hands too sweetie. It'll help keep your balance, and he'll love the closeness."

Blake whimpered cutely, but heeded her words, putting one hand to his hip and the other on the base of his dick. Kali softly stroked Blake's cheeks and guided her quicker and deeper. "That's it, don't be afraid," Kali cooed.

Her muffled whimpers and moaning filled the air, and her eyes looking up at Sun was making him lose his mind. It was all he could do to keep himself from grabbing her head and shoving it all down her throat. He settled for petting and scratching her ears, enjoying the sight of Kali's hands guiding and loving on her.

Kali pushed Blake's head farther down than she expected. Her eyes widened, and she gagged, removing herself and coughing repeatedly. Her breasts rose and fell as she tried to catch her breathe. "Blake! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blake assured Sun.

"Oh, that sure takes me back," Kali said, patting her daughters back. Blake chose not to think about that too hard.

Kali stood, and before Sun knew it, she undid one carefully tied bit of cloth around her waist, and the rest of her outfit fell gracefully in a heap. It had already been plain to see in her outfit that Kali still had it, her curvaceousness subtly implied within the fabric. But those curves had been hidden well nonetheless, and now on full display, Sun nearly drooled. Any girl would be lucky to have such a body, let alone a middle-aged housewife. Many of Sun's fellow students had nothing on her.

Kali smirked with pleasure from the reaction she got, and teasingly walked away, crawling onto her large, comfortable bed. On all fours, she presented herself in their direction. "Ohh, Suuun~. Why don't you let my daughter rest a moment, and come show momma what all those muscles can do."

For a moment, Sun forgot to breathe. _Well, so much for getting in Ghira's good graces._

Finally done with second guessing himself, he purposefully removed all the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the bed behind her. Once in position, he had to take a moment and appreciate the marvelous work of art in front of him, kneading and squeezing at Kali's generous, heart-shaped ass. To his pleasure, Kali's inner thighs were positively soaked. He rubbed his length up against her entrance, and smirked. "So, seeing your own daughter like that really riled you up, huh?"

"It's true," she purred. "I've wanted this for a long time. I want to teach the both of you all kinds of things, and see my daughter ravished! Not before me, though." She shook her behind in his hands and backed into him. "Now, enough stalling~"

Kali reached beneath herself, and tenderly grabbed Sun's dick between her pointer and middle finger. While she aimed him just right, Blake came up behind Sun and put her hands on his shoulders, watching intently. Her bare breasts pressed against his back, apparently having undressed behind them.

Kali called out with joy, and Sun grunted, his hands straight to her waist and holding Kali tight against him. A hot, wet and very tight sensation enveloped him completely, squeezing down on him. Experimentally, he drew back up to the tip, his cock already soaked, and slowly burled back in. It took some effort, and once he was back in as deep as can be, the pressure changed and pulled him forward. He fit like a puzzle piece, and the sensation was becoming overwhelming.

He repeated his movements, slow and deep as his breathing had become, pulling back and being squeezed tight, going back and resting comfortably inside her. Blake had taken to rubbing his shoulders, and it wasn't helping him think straight. He thought he might lose himself in how soft the two women were, and yet how firm Kali's grip on him was.

All the while, Kali started shaking, arching her back and letting Sun move her about. As much as she enjoyed herself, her patience was already wearing thin. "You don't have to go easy on me, Sun. Please… I need it rough!"

"She _did_ say please," Blake said in his ear. She had been chewing her lip in anticipation, watching the display. Sun took a deep breath to compose himself. "Alright, here goes."

He started his rhythm, pulling her hips back against him with every thrust. He felt fluid dribble and flow between, pooling and messing up the bed.

Kali's ears perked up, and her moans started in earnest, filling the room. "Yes! That's more like it! Use my pussy like I know you want to! Don't you just love it, Sun?"

"I do!" Sun found it difficult to pace himself. "I really do, Mrs. Be- I mean, Kali!"

"Oh wow… me too." Blake stared down, mesmerized. She licked her lips, watching her own mother act this way, and seeing her luxurious ass ripple against Sun's harder body. One of her hands left Sun's shoulder and found it's way between her legs. "I must be a pervert after all," she mumbled.

"Blake, sweetie," Kali said between heavy breaths. "Come over he-mm! Here and sit in front of me, I must show you something."

Of all the girls he met at Haven and Beacon, particularly Blake's team, he figured that Blake would be much more aggressive, rather than the almost-shy behavior he was witnessing now.

That, or Kali just made her look timid by comparison.

Blake took her sweet time crawling away from Sun's tanned back. Her eyes fixed onto her mother's shining face. Kali's tongue was now lolling out of her mouth while her moans and _unf_ s sounded at each thrust. Her mother's obvious pleasure made her chew her lip, unable to hold back a moan of her own before settling her back against the fluffy pillows in front of Kali, making herself comfortable. "What… what is it?" She asked, distractedly.

"Mmmnnn… I just thought it would be nice to teach you something else you may not have expected..."

"What do you meEEAH!" Kali abruptly opened her daughter's legs as wide as could be, and hungrily dove in. Her eyes and mouth opened wide as well. After all of the build-up, her legs were already starting to spasm. Sun could see that Blake had a pink tint about her, as if her entire body could blush. To him, it looked like Kali's head wasn't moving much, but whatever she was doing was making Blake wild. Kali's increased moans were muffled while Blake appeared to be shocked, laughing, crying, confused and overjoyed all at once.

"Oh my God!" Blake grabbed and scratched haphazardly at the pillows, not knowing what to do with her hands. "Where did you get so good at this!?"

And then she thought about that for a moment. "Actually, don't answer that..."

Her mother's mischievous and lecherous grin appeared back, staring intently in her daughter's eyes while she went to suck on her sensitive nub. She saw all of this, and covered her face with both hands. "This is so good… and wrong! So, _so_ wrong…!"

Nonetheless, Blake's moaning grew louder, her mother knowing exactly how to get a reaction out of her. She clenched her teeth, feebly trying to hold herself back. "Ah, ah, ah, _aah…_ aAAH!"

Blake threw her hands around Kali's head, roughly pulling her in close and bucking her hips. Kali gave a squeal of delight, and indulged further.

Sun had no choice but to slow down, knowing he would never last at this rate. The sight of Blake getting lost in ecstasy nearly pushed him over the edge unexpectedly. He wanted to see that look on her face again. And again, and again!

"I can't take it!" Without warning, Blake spasmed and locked up, tightening her thighs around Kali's head with a look of deep pleasure. And maybe some shame, Sun thought.

Kali patiently stayed and helped Blake ride it out, before coming up and grinning at her daughter. "I had no idea you were such a lightweight, Sweetie. Or you just wanted this as badly as I did."

Since she had been focusing on Blake, Kali only now realized she was not being hammered forward anymore, and instead the still-welcome sensation of many fingers rubbing between her legs replaced it. She peeked behind herself. "Oh? Were you about to pop, Sun? And even still trying to please me?"

"Eheh," Sun chuckled. "It's what you both do to me."

"Such a gentleman~," Kali turned back to Blake. "I think you've found a keeper."

"Mmnn…" Blake's arm hung lazily over her eyes, her slow and deep breaths making her bust rise and fall tantalizingly while she regained composure.

"Hang in there Sun," Kali said as she moved from him and lay beside Blake. "It's only fair that she gets her turn, right?"

Sun gulped, and crawled forward, letting his eyes roam over the prone form of the girl he had been trying to take care of from the day they met. Blake moved her arm up and looked down. Her legs had been wreathed around his waist, and his dick was now resting on her tight belly. "I've wanted to do this for so long, Blake… if you'll have me."

She sighed, her usual coolness showing through again. "I know you have, Sun. I'm sorry I've been indecisive, until now." She held her arms out toward him. "Come here."

With his widest smile all day, he leaned down and scooped Blake into his arms. He unabashedly peppered her shoulder with kisses, and then her neck, her cheek, and finally claimed her mouth in a long and deep kiss.

Blake ran her hands through his messy hair and responded in kind, fighting back with her tongue, but ultimately losing to his energetic assault. It was one battle she didn't mind losing so much.

"Just when I thought you two couldn't be any cuter," Kali lay with her head up on one hand, and the other resting on her hip. The two stopped to stare in each other's eyes, Sun rubbing and prodding himself up against her entrance. Blake bit her lip while a purr rumbled from her throat. "Be gentle."

"Always." He pushed, and Blake cried out sharply. Her nails dug into Sun's shoulders, pressing her body as tightly as she could against him. "Oh… oh my."

"Blake?"

"Never mind, please don't be gentle."

Sun chuckled nervously. "Are you sure?"

Kali giggled, massaging Blake's ears. "She'll be fine, Sun. She's so turned on and wet, she could probably take just about anything."

"Mom..." Blake pressed her cat ears to her head. She did not deny it.

"Alright, I'll try not to hurt you." He watched for her answer. Despite her embarrassment, she brushed a strand of her hair down with both hands bashfully. "… You can hurt me a little…"

"Eee, that's my girl!" Kali hugged Blake's up against her bosom, causing Blake to whine with further embarrassment. Sun could not guess why Kali was so proud of such a thing, but her input got him more riled up all over again.

"Alright then, Blake!" He turned her on her side to face Kali, hanging her right leg over his shoulder. Her flexible body easily facilitated his wishes. He held her thigh up against him, and put his other hand on her waist. He ran through as far as he could go.

"Wai- ugh!" Blake nearly threw her head back and moaned into her mother's neck. "It's deeper than a moment ago!"

Sun could see that, being buried to the hilt in this position. He savored the tight feeling, noticing her insides convulse and contract around him. He couldn't control himself anymore, sending her whole body forward with a few hard thrusts, before finally fucking her in earnest.

Blake's whole body tightened down on him even harder, causing him to grit his teeth with effort. Blake did not moan and cry out so exuberantly as her mother did. Her moans were low, peppered with whines and squeaks, as if she were trying, and failing, to keep her composure. She bit down on her mothers shoulder, squeezing Kali's breast as she got lost in her and Sun's own world.

Kali continued her petting, kissing her daughter's head while she was ravaged. She cooed and moaned softly at Blake's touches. "My little girl has become such a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you, Sweetie. Don't you agree, Sun?"

"Kali…" Sun's skin was developing a noticeable sheen of sweat. "I think your daughter is the most beautiful girl in the world! And I see where she gets it from!"

"Such a charmer! I think he really likes you, Blake."

"Well I would hope so!" It was all she could think to say, as one of her fantasies was finally coming to a head.

"Blake… I'm sorry, I can't last much longer!" Sun was nearly spent, but he was determined to make Blake feel half as good as he did, and pushed himself harder and further.

Blake nearly broke the skin on her abused lip, biting down and smiling at Sun's actions. But Kali could see she still needed some coaxing, before Sun came and was unable to finish her properly. "Well, that simply won't do. Let me help you, Sun."

Kali shot a hand between her legs, and circled her fingers around Blake's sensitive nub. Blake let out a scream at the treatment, hugging her mother close and pressing their ample breasts together.

Kali handled her roughly, sometimes traveling down lower and feeling Sun's dick plunge in and out of her, stimulating them both. "Oh, that's it Sun… such a good boy… fuck her harder."

"Mom… Sun…!"

"Blake," Sun managed to choke out, his face distressed. With all of his willpower, he pulled out, and he could swear he saw white as the greatest feeling he ever had came over him, strings of white shot all over Blake's belly and breasts. Kali's busy hand made it to his shaft and pumped him, purposefully aiming some of it on herself.

The feeling of warm liquid spraying on her pushed Blake over the edge, and she locked up again, biting down on the pillow while she let out one last, sustained moan.

Kali's other hand pulled out from her own entrance, thoroughly soaked. She gingerly moved her head down and eagerly swirled her tongue around Sun's softening dick. She easily reached the base and pressed her nose to his abs, getting all she could out of him. Sun winced, the sensitivity made it hurt a bit.

She stopped, but did not swallow, and instead moved to Blake's face. She pecked her lips a few times before invading her mouth. Blake looked half-conscious, accepting and even putting a hand to her mother's head as a response. Sun watched their tongues dance, playing with and enjoying the foreign substance that Kali gave.

"That was… amazing." Sun tried to catch his breathe, feeling like he could now die happy.

"I'm glad you thought so, Cutie," Kali pet her out-of-it daughter. "But the night is not over… if you feel you have the _strength_." Kali had that same predatory look, and Sun was unsure whether to be ecstatic or afraid.

Ah, who was he kidding. Of course he's ecstatic!

* * *

A variety of birds and lizard-like animals chirped and buzzed in the bright, clear morning. Two faunus carpenters, one a wolf, the other a ram, chatted away during their work to ease the monotony of another day on the job. The ram turned to the wolf.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"So, I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Do you ever wonder, like… why we're here?"

"That's a hell of a question. Keep a guy up at night with that."

"AAAAHHHH!" The two Faunus whipped their heads to the left, in the direction of an effeminate scream and the distinct sound of glass shattering. The wolf barely caught a glimpse of a body falling out of the upper floor of their leader's house.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed. "That looked like it hurt! Did some girl just fall out of a window?"

"No, wait, that was a guy. Have we seen him before? I think he's the one who's been bugging everybody with the Chieftain's daughter."

"Oh my God, that's hilarious! I bet the Chief found them doing _the do_. I'd sure hate to be that guy right now."

"Yeah, quite a catch though. Not like anything _wrong_ happened. Could you imagine if he caught that guy with his wife er something?" The two men shuddered to think of such a possibility.

Meanwhile, Blake got dressed quick as a flash and hurried out the front door. She came around the bend, looking for where Sun had fallen. "Sun! Are you okay?"

Sun's blue jeans and white jacket stuck out against the bushes he was now tangled up in. He looked up and saw Blake approach. "It's fine," he groaned. "The thorn bushes and glass shards broke my fall."

"I'm sorry my Dad threw you out of the window like a rag doll. I didn't think he would just walk into my room like that. But at least he just thought you were sleeping in my bed, and doesn't know something happened, right?"

"Riiight… please don't correct him?"

Blake nodded with an amused smile, and grabbed Sun's arms, helping him out of the shrubbery. "So, after I fish your broken butt out of my garden, do you want to… go out somewhere? Just us?"

"Blake?"

"I was just thinking… I meant every word I said last night. And while I'm happy to forget some of the details..." She coughed. "I realized that Mom was right a while ago. I shouldn't try and push everybody away all the time. I want that closeness with someone, and I think you do too."

Sun got back on his own feet, brushing away thorns and leaves and pulling the occasional bit of glass out of him with a wince. "You really mean it Blake? You wanna make it official? You and me?"

"Getting comfortable with all of this will take some time, but… I do want to give it a try."

All of Sun's aches were quickly forgotten. His face lit up as bright as the sun itself, and he hugged her tightly to his chest. "Alright! Let's go eat at a restaurant, or go to the park! Somewhere with LOTS of people, I want everybody to know who the luckiest guy in the world is!"

Blake first instinct was to be annoyed at the contact, but it quickly died away, and she returned the embrace. His sweet words and cheeriness were so infectious, and she could not help but be happy about the development as well. But it did remind her of something…

"Sun, if you tell anybody about last night, I will kill you."

"Right, no one will know." They both started walking out from the side of the house, but it didn't take long for Sun to start fidgeting. Blake rolled her eyes, waiting for him to speak his mind.

"… I can't tell Neptune?"

"Not even Neptune!" She pointed at his face. "Besides, would he believe you anyway?"

"Maybe not." Sun scratched his head and conceded. "It's our secret, between you and me. Promise."

Blake was satisfied, positive that Sun will keep his word.

She could trust him.

Sun made a move to hold her hand as they walked, and Blake let it happen. But it reminded her of something, and she burst into a short fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"You scream like a girl."

"Yeah well, I nailed your mom."

Blake stomped her heel of the top of Sun's foot. "Ow!" He stopped for a moment, holding his foot in his hand. Blake continued walking, swaying her hips more than necessary and shooting the look at him over her shoulder.

"Blake, I was teasing!" He said as he ran after her. Blake looked forward, hiding her smile.


End file.
